Recuerdos
by Padma Arien
Summary: La verdad sobre la infancia del gran personaje de Pakunoda. Sus comienzos con el Nen y las situaciones que la conviertieron en lo que es...
1. Chapter 1

**Recuerdos**

- Tú te quedarás aquí, en la parcela con tu tía, mientras que yo me llevaré a tu hermana. Tú ya eres grande y puedes acompañar a tu anciana tía, mientras que tu hermana aún es pequeña. Me la llevaré para darle una buena educación en otra ciudad...

A este punto ya no escuchaba. Mi padre seguía frente a mí, dando excusa tras excusa, tratando de justificar el hecho de abandonarme. Sus labios se movían, pero yo ya no podía percibir sonido alguno... Él tampoco solía escucharme de todos modos. Siempre tuve la impresión de que él no me quería... Nunca me prestó atención, y aunque era un hombre de negocios ocupado, siempre tenía tiempo para Yukime, mi hermana algunos años menor que yo.

Tengo muchos recuerdos de mi madre... Algo inusual si se toma en consideración que yo tenía unos dos años cuando ella murió, en el parto de Yukime. Después de unos años, esa mujer bella y rubia que representaba mi figura materna, fue reemplazada por la nueva pareja de mi padre, Sanako. Era una mujer joven, alta, de carácter fuerte, y sin embargo poseía una peculiar dulzura. Nunca nos trató mal a mi hermana y a mí, es más, siempre le tuvimos afecto. Especialmente yo. Sentía como si ella realmente me hubiera adoptado como su hija. Tenía la impresión de que Sanako me quería más que mi progenitor.

Ella se había despedido la noche anterior... con un abrazo y un beso, un "te quiero" y algunas lágrimas... Había cogido sus maletas y se había marchado por la gran puerta de madera tallada de la casa, con dirección a la estación, donde tomaría el tren que la regresaría a su ciudad natal. Y ahí estaba mi padre al día siguiente, frente a mí, tratando de explicar que lo de Sanako y él había terminado, y él se llevaría a Yukime con él, mientras yo me quedaba de dama de compañía de mi tía en el campo.

- A veces los adultos tenemos nuestras diferencias...

Sanako, la única persona que me quiso de verdad, se había marchado.

- Para darle una buena educación que no encontrará aquí en el campo...

Se llevaría a mi pequeña hermana de mi lado. Se la llevaría porque la prefería a ella...

- Para que acompañes a tu anciana tía...

¡Tantos sirvientes y me quería a mi cómo compañía? La anciana tampoco me prestaba atención, se la pasaba tejiendo, bordando y tomando el té con sus amistades tan ancianas y ricas como ella...

Sin embargo tenía que obedecer... No tenía derecho a reclamo, pues toda la vida había sido así. La única persona que me tomaba en cuenta... era Sanako.

- Linda... eres especial, sabes? - me había dicho Sanako un par de años antes de irse. Yo tendría unos 11 años-. Puedo sentir que tienes mucho potencial, y me comprometo a ayudarte Paku-chan...

Potencial yo? Seguramente Sanako estaba equivocada... Luego se daría cuenta de su error. No había cosa en la que yo fuera buena. La hábil y bonita era mi hermana Yukime, la preferida de mi padre... Sanako iba a decepcionarse de mi cuando se diera cuenta, de que aparte de tener extrañas visiones, yo no era especial. Es más, era rara. Porque recordaba a mi madre tan claro como si la hubiera visto ayer. Porque creía ver cosas que jamás presencié. Porque tenía una memoria fuera de lo normal. Esta omnisciencia que creía poseer, me asustaba... Nunca pude olvidar los momentos más tristes de mi vida, porque salían a la superficie desde mi subconsciente apenas con visualizar algo relacionado a ellos...

- El Nen, Paku. Te explico... El aura es aquella energía que poseemos todos los seres vivientes... - Sanako de a poco me fue abriendo los ojos. Me hizo sentir que yo sí era especial...

Nunca había escuchado hablar del Nen. No sé si fue una hermosa coincidencia, o quizá el inevitable destino, pero el que Sanako hubiera entrado a mi familia fue una de las mejores cosas de mi vida. Esa mujer de ojos brillantes y vivos, y que siempre usaba escotes pronunciados que realzaban su belleza, me abrió los ojos a un mundo que no conocía. Me dio las bases para desarrollar este poder que yo antes creía una anormalidad.

Es así como me enseñó lo básico... El uso de Ten y Ren... Zetsu... Y luego seguía el Hatsu... En poco tiempo ya tenía dominadas estas técnicas, pero aún tenía dificultades con éste último...

- Tienes un tipo de aura muy especial... No creo que se adapte a otro tipo de Nen más que Especialización - me dijo Sanako-. Qué técnica especial te gustaría tener?

- Quiero... - vacilé un momento, pero luego hablé con determinación-. Quiero saber todo lo que pasa con la gente... Poder ver en su memoria, en su subconsciente...

- Ya veo... - Sanako no parecía extrañada. Es más, sus ojos azules brillaron emocionados.

Yo estaba segura de que era eso lo que quería hacer. Nunca supe cómo yo era capaz de recordar a mi madre tan vívidamente. Incluso conservaba recuerdos de mi permanencia en su vientre. Podía recordar a mi abuelo que murió cuando yo tenía meses de vida, y a cada sirviente que pasaba por la casa... Ahora lo entendía. Yo tenía la asombrosa capacidad de revolver mi subconsciente y sacar recuerdos guardados en sus rincones más alejados. Por qué no podía hacer lo mismo con la demás gente? Nunca me enteraba de nada. Nunca nadie, con excepción de mi maestra, me abría su corazón. Siempre tenía que hacerme a un lado para no estorbar en sus vidas perfectamente cómodas sin mí. Bueno... ahora yo podría ver en su interior aunque ellos no quisieran. Decubriría cada mentira y cada cosa oculta en ellos.

Así fue como Sanako me instruyó en mi entrenamiento. Lamentablemente, éste se vió interrumpido por la repentina separación entre mi padre y ella. Y ahora yo estaba sola en la parcela del campo, con mi tía... Lo cual era equivalente a la soledad. Me tenía solo a mí misma, y seguía con mis entrenamientos diarios para incrementar mi habilidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaron dos años de la separación de Sanako, y por lo tanto del abandono de mi padre. Y luego estuve sola de verdad. Mi anciana tía abuela falleció de un ataque al corazón mientras dormía. Por lo menos no fue doloroso para ella. Tampoco lo fue demasiado para mí. Años viviendo con ella y jamás pude llegar a quererla. Aunque por un momento sentí lástima por la pobre, las lágrimas no llegaron a mis ojos.

Mi padre llegó de la ciudad al día siguiente, para estar presente en el funeral que se realizaría al otro día. Entró por aquella puerta de madera ricamente tallada, vestido con esmoquin y acompañado de mi hermana Yukime. Tendría unos 12 años ya? Y su gracia no hacía más que acrecentar. Parecía una muñequita de porcelana con esos caros vestidos y sus bucles rubios tan meticulosamente peinados.

- Hermana - Yukime se acercó a mi con una breve sonrisa. Me abrazó, y aunque yo sabía que no tenía malas intenciones, me pareció un abrazo hipócrita. Si antes estábamos muy distanciadas, estos dos años separadas habían hecho que la distancia creciera más aún.

- Pakunoda... - mi padre también se acercó para saludarme, me dio un abrazo que duró una milésima de segundo, y pretendiendo que le salían lágrimas de los ojos preguntó dónde se encontraba la tía.

- La están velando en el salón...

Dejé que fueran solos al salón. De pronto un pensamiento un poco malévolo cruzó mi mente. Interrogar a mi tía con mi poder Nen no había sido especialmente entretenido. Por las preguntas que le hice cuando aún vivía, supe que desde siempre había sido una niña rica y mimada, y rara vez salía de su casa de campo... Ni siquiera sabía los negocios turbulentos en los que, yo sospechaba, estaba metido su sobrino, mi progenitor. Tampoco podía sacarle muchas cosas a los criados. Al tocarlos y formular una pregunta, no conseguía crímenes mayores que el haber robado alguna gallina de la parcela del vecino, o algún adorno costoso de la casa de mi tía... Que para ella no representaba más que otra baratija. Pero por fin tenía cerca al pez gordo. Mi padre. Por fin sabría todos los detalles que nunca querría que yo supiera...

Me dirigí al salón. La anciana estaba tendida en su ataúd, arriba de una mesa en medio de la sala. Tenía muchas velas y flores alrededor, y habían algunas ancianas sentadas, velándola también. Yukime estaba sentada un poco alejada del ataúd. Me senté junto a ella.

- Me pongo un poco nerviosa al estar tan cerca de ella... - me dijo en un susurro.

- Es natural... - le respondí-. Supongo que no estás acostumbrada.

Yo sí estaba acostumbrada. Veía cadáveres casi cada vez que hurgeteaba en la memoria de la gente. Terminé por convencerme de que la muerte era algo tan cotidiano como robar gallinas o tomar el té.

- Es triste pensar... Que ella ya no esté. Sé que hace mucho que no la veía, pero aún así... - Yukime siguió hablando. Apoyé mi mano en su hombro y la dejé hablar. De pronto se me ocurrió... Poner en práctica mi especialidad...

- Cómo es tu vida en la ciudad? - formulé la pregunta.

- Nada mal - recibí por respuesta. Luego pude visualizar la inmensa casa en la que vivían mi padre y ella, y la nueva pareja de él. No era tan bella ni tan inteligente como Sanako... Pero parecía tratar bien a Yukime. Mi padre las llenaba de lujos a ambas... Yukime asistía a una de las escuelas más caras, y también a una academia de modelaje. Había aparecido en varios comerciales y catálogos, y parecía irle bastante bien. Tenía pretendientes... En fin. Era más o menos lo que me esperaba de Yukime. Me aburrí y la dejé.

- Dónde está papá? - le pregunté cuando solté su hombro.

- Subió a descansar. Dijo que estaba agotado por el viaje y por la tristeza...

Subí las escaleras de fresno, tan bellamente talladas como la puerta principal. Al llegar al segundo piso, me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación que ocupara mi padre algunos años atrás. La abrí cuidadosamente, y lo encontré durmiendo en la cama...

- Es un vago, nunca cambia - me dije a mí misma. Me acerqué y puse mi mano sobre su brazo descubierto.

- Por qué me abandonaste? - fue lo primero que pregunté. Luego lo vi en su despacho, cómodamente sentado fumando un puro, exponiendo en voz alta sus pensamientos.

- Tengo que dejarla aquí... Y llevarme a Yukime. Ahora que Sanako se fue no hay más motivos para quedarme aquí, y puedo dejar a Pakunoda cuidando de la tía. Así no podrá negarse. Es que si la llevo... de qué me serviría? Yukime es talentosa y puede convertirse en una gran actriz o modelo... Puedo sacar provecho de ello. Sin embargo su hermana mayor... Es un desastre...

Ya sabía que iba a decir algo parecido... En fin, seguí preguntando.

- En qué trabajas? - Lo visualicé en su despacho de gerente de una cadena de hoteles, sentado en su sillón de cuero fumando otro puro... Luego recibe una llamada a su teléfono móvil... Es un cliente... Pero no de los hoteles. Ya lo sabía! Tráfico... No podía esperar menos de mi padre...

- Por qué te separaste de Sanako? - una pregunta que deseaba formularle hace mucho. Lo que vi... fue repugnante. Era mi padre con otra mujer, no era ni Sanako ni su pareja actual. Ni siquiera se parecía a ellas. Luego, en la parcela, Sanako estaba llorando. Le hacía preguntas, pero él respondía con evasivas. Parecía incómodo. Ella le recriminaba cosas... y las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos. Parecía triste, y enojada. En un momento ella lo abofeteó. Entonces él... le devolvió el golpe y la botó al piso. Pensé que no se levantaría, pero lo hizo. Su aura emanaba furiosamente, y un brillo extraño se apoderó de sus ojos. No lo golpeó nuevamente. En vez de eso, lo tomó del cuello con una mano y lo dejó en el aire. Le dijo que era un insensible, y luego una cantidad de calificativos que calzaban muy bien con él. Al punto de que él ya casi no podía respirar, y estaba a punto de quedar inconsiente, ella lo suelta y lo deja caer al suelo. Entonces, mi padre aterrorizado, pero movilizado por su herido orgullo, se levanta y musita "te vas de mi casa". Sanako salió de la habitación con entereza.

Así que él había sido el único culpable de que Sanako se hubiera marchado. Él! Por su culpa! En mis quince años de vida nunca me había producido tanta repugnancia el estar cerca suyo, y rápidamente solté su brazo y salí de la habitación. Ahora mi odio hacia él estaba completo.


	3. Chapter 3

- Estamos aquí para rezar por el alma de una mujer que fuera... - un sacerdote oficiaba el funeral. Mi progenitor -ese ser repulsivo al que ya no puedo llamar padre-, no había aceptado que enterraran a la anciana en el cementerio del campo, destinado a los campesinos. Tampoco estaba dispuesto a viajar horas con el ataúd hacia la ciudad de su actual domicilio para enterrarla. Así que decidió que la tía descansaría en la ciudad más cercana, la Ciudad de las Estrellas Fugaces.

Aunque esta ciudad era famosa por ser hogar de criminales y mafiosos, el ser repulsivo parecía tener algunos conocidos, supongo que vinculados a su "ocupación". Y tenía un cementerio decente...

Me aburría. Decidí escabullirme de la tediosa ceremonia, nadie se daría cuenta. Heché un último vistazo a Yukime, que parecía muy consternada, y al hombre de pie a su lado, que todavía pretendía llorar y parecer infinitamente angustiado. Una mentira, como su entera persona.

Era un día cálido. El viento tibio levantaba la arena y jugueteaba con las tumbas. No habían demasiadas flores en ellas... parecía un cementerio olvidado. Casi sin darme cuenta llegué al corazón del cementerio, donde una gárgola de grandes proporciones se eriguía sobre una tumba. Me senté a sus pies... Escondí mi cabeza entre mis brazos. Ahora que iba a ser de mí? Aquel hombre que solía llamar padre... No tendría otra opción más que llevarme con él? No creo que le entusiasme la idea. A mí tampoco me hace gracia, ir a un lugar donde no me aprecian en lo absoluto. Si Sanako estuviera aquí sería diferente. Si tan solo supiera donde está ella... Y todo fue por culpa de mi padre... Todo! Siento como mi aura emana furiosamente de mi cuerpo, y repentinamente ya no tengo energía... No me quedan fuerzas... Estoy completamente sola.

- Tienes un poderoso Nen.

Alzo mi cabeza con un sobresalto. De pie, frente a mí, un chico me dirige la palabra. Lo miro sorprendida, pues nunca había escuchado a nadie hablar de Nen, aparte de Sanako.

- Cómo...? Quién eres tú?

- Mi nombre es Kuroro - sus ojos negros tienen un extraño resplandor-. Y tú, cómo te llamas?

- Pa... Pakunoda... Cómo es que...?

- Tu aura se siente a kilómetros... - me respondió casi adivinando mi pregunta-. Eres especialización, cierto? Yo también.

- Sí... Soy especialización... - respondí un tanto dudosa. Este misterioso chico... No parece ser mucho mayor que yo. Quise mirar en su subconsiente, pero no pude. La sensación de que este chico era poderoso me detuvo. Además, sentía una peculiar empatía con él.

- Tienes familia? - preguntó él, en vista de que yo no decía nada.

- ... - vacilé un momento-. Creo que no - dije luego con determinación.

- Entonces te gustaría venir conmigo?

- A dónde?

- A conocer a unas personas. No son muy diferentes de tú y yo. Estoy formando un grupo... - me tendió una mano... la tomé y me ayudó a ponerme en pie.

- Seremos compañeros? - le pregunté mientras nos aléjabamos del cementerio.

- Sí. Aunque ninguno tiene más edad que nosotros, tengo la certeza de que alcanzaremos gran poder - aquel chico de ojos negros me sonrió. - Estupendo - sonreí también. Estaba libre. El pensamiento de poder ser como Sanako-san, grande y fuerte, me hizo sonreír.

Caminando sobre la arena junto a aquel chico, podía sentir el abrazador calor del sol sobre mi cabeza. Sin embargo, caminaba erguida. Finalmente estaría con personas como yo.

* * *

That's it. Tercer fic de HxH y primero no dedicado a Kurapika, sino a Pakunoda-san. Según yo, gran personaje con mucha profundidad, aunque al principio no me gustaba mucho, descubrir su lado humano e imaginar su infancia fue interesante.  
Muchas gracias a Zote-kun! Compañero y lector de prueba que me ayudó con algunos detalles y el título. Arigatou koi! 


End file.
